


Песок под ногами

by Ye_Boo_Lia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia
Summary: Одна встреча и аргентинский песок.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Песок под ногами

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн ~+3 года таймскипа

— Мы маемся дурью, — бубнит Ивайзуми. 

Он плетётся следом за Ойкавой, то и дело одёргивая прилипающую к груди футболку. На побережье немного ветрено, но дневная жара сходит неохотно — сам Ивайзуми до сих пор не остыл. Ойкава говорит, что для него вечера в Аргентине прохладные и сухие, совсем непохожие на Штаты и невыносимые по сравнению с влажным климатом Японии. Наверное, в Сан-Хуане всё совсем по-другому, Ивайзуми не в курсе: он там никогда не был.

— Да ладно тебе, Ива-чан, — отмахивается Ойкава. — Зато нам никто не помешает. 

Врёт, на самом-то деле. Буэнос-Айрес не спит ни ночью, ни днём. Качается, как огромный плот, управляемый текучими шумными толпами. И ощущение это кажется таким знакомым после Токио или Эл-Эй, но всё же абсолютно чуждое. От него, то и дело, кружится голова.

Пляж и сейчас забит людьми. Кто-то сидит с выпивкой, кто-то бренчит на гитаре. Не то чтобы Ивайзуми устал за несколько часов прогулок по достопримечательностям столицы, но сейчас это лишнее. Все остальные мешают, ему хочется наконец остаться с Ойкавой наедине.

Вообще-то они пришли сюда сыграть. Открытые волейбольные площадки до сих пор в диковинку для Ивайзуми, но Ойкава говорил, что такие тысячами разбросаны по Латинской Америке. А ещё: «Ива-чан, пляжный волейбол — это нечто, я размажу тебя за пару минут». 

На площадке на удивление пусто, и Ойкава гордо вышагивает к одной из сторон, баюкая принесённый мяч в подоле футболки. Выглядит он так, будто лично забронировал это место. Бред, конечно, но чепухи в кудрявой голове всегда было навалом. 

Хорошо, что им повезло, иначе Ивайзуми бы за своё спокойствие не ручался. За сегодня он ни разу толком и не коснулся Ойкавы — таскание по городу за руки не в счёт! — и нерастраченная энергия бурлила в груди. Ивайзуми знал для неё только два выхода: либо игра, либо ближайшие кусты.

Ойкава разувается, и Ивайзуми следует его примеру. Тёплый песок щекочет стопы. Не то чтобы неприятное ощущение, просто… странное. С Ойкавой всегда так: они не виделись полгода, но, проведя вместе всего лишь полтора дня, кажется, что и не расставались вовсе.

Они начинают с подачи Ойкавы, такой родной и такой же мощной, несмотря на вязкий песок под ногами и отвлекающий настойчивый ветер. Ивайзуми не привык так играть — он вообще давно не стоял и на площадке в зале — и пропускает сразу же. Мяч мягко планирует в песок и остаётся лежать, не встретив сопротивления. Дикое зрелище.

Совсем как Ойкава, который азартно смеётся по ту сторону сетки, опёршись ладонями о колени. Будто они всё ещё подростки, которые вышли понабивать мяч после ужина. 

— Хорошо держишь опору, — отмечает Ивайзуми. Он успел рассмотреть и прыжок, и приземление. Ойкава в форме, отлично управляет своим телом. Всё как всегда, Ойкава приноровился к новой жизни.

— Я знаю, — довольно хмыкает он. — Меня малыш Хината научил.

Они играют до пятнадцати — «Ты сдуешься на восьми, Ива-чан, вот увидишь!» — и это действительно сложно. Ивайзуми думал, что знает про волейбол всё: и теорию, и практику. Но пляжный волейбол это что-то необъяснимое, инопланетное, как Ойкава, сродни борьбе с природой или самим собой. 

От позора его спасает только собственная выносливость — слава регулярным тренировкам! — Ивайзуми вгрызается в каждое очко. Он по уши извозился в песке, даже между лопаток щекочут крупицы. Ойкава выглядит ничуть не лучше: весь растрёпанный, разгорячённый.

Играть сложно ещё и потому, что взгляд Ивайзуми то и дело соскальзывает с мяча к острым локтям и сильным загорелым бёдрам. Днём он успел рассмотреть Ойкаву до мелочей, залипал до тех пор, пока картинка не впечаталась в подкорку. И сейчас, в неровном свете двух телефонных фонариков и незрелой луны, он видит не юркую тень по ту сторону сетки, а живого, словно вырезанного из темноты, Ойкаву.

— Я победил, Ива-чан! — наконец раздаётся радостный крик, и Ивайзуми обессиленно падает на песок. Ладно, он признаёт: он устал. Ужасно устал. Сейчас ему нужна только мягкая постель и Ойкава под боком. Хотя… песок не так уж и плох.

Ойкава бежит к нему чуть ли не вприпрыжку. Откуда в нём столько энергии? Что за диету ему составили в Сан-Хуане?

— Ну, что, сдаёшься? — ухмыляется он, нависнув над самым лицо.

— Пф, Дуракава, — смеётся Ивайзуми, подтягивая его за шею ближе.

— Бросаться детскими прозвищами. В твоём-то возрасте, Ива-чан… Фу таким быть! — притворно дуется Ойкава в самые губы. 

Где-то там в стороне от них были люди, но мысль до конца не формируется в голове. Он смотрит перед собой и видит только счастливое лицо Ойкавы, большие глаза и прилипшие ко лбу завитки волос. 

— Ну а что ты хотел от меня услышать? — дразнится Ивайзуми. Язык едва двигается, но в несчастных сантиметрах, которые их разделяют, раскинулась сеть напряжения. Ивайзуми не может не накалить её до предела. — Может мне тебя ещё по имени начать звать?

— А что! Было бы неплохо.

— Ты для меня был и всегда будешь Ойкавой, — слова медленно и тягуче ложатся на язык, чужая кожа под рукой покрывается мурашками от его голоса..

Но Ойкава и не собирается вестись — по крайней мере, не так, как ожидает того Ивайзуми, — он ухмыляется широко и довольно, будто его только что похвалили. Пусть думает, что хочет, решает Ивайзуми, но всё же дёргает его на себя за загривок, бесцеремонно роняет в песок — для проформы, чтобы лишний раз не зазнавался. 

— А ты навсегда мой Ива-чан, — скалится Ойкава, когда отплёвывается наконец от попавшего в рот песка.

Даже сейчас он важничает, весь взмокший, помятый и усталый, с песком прилипшим к вискам. Старый добрый Ойкава, которому нужно оставить последнее слово за собой, даже если на самом деле, он не сказал ничего нового. Ничего, чего Ивайзуми бы не знал.  
Ойкава потягивается, майка задирается почти до самой груди. Ивайзуми пялится на твёрдый живот и редкую дорожку волос, тянущуюся из-под шорт. Желание поцеловать Ойкаву становится нетерпимым. 

Будто читая мысли, тот снова поворачивается к Ивайзуми лицом. Улыбается открыто и безмятежно. Они так и лежат на тёплом мягком песке головами в противоположные друг от друга стороны, смотрят глаза в глаза. 

Ойкава не разрушает повисшую тишину, даже когда тянется пальцами к паху Ивайзуми. Тот вяло отбивает руку рукой и гадко ухмыляется.

— Ива-чан, ну дай! Мы же так давно не виделись! 

Ойкава ноет так привычно, что в груди приятно сжимается. По-хорошему, он заслуживает неслабую затрещину, потому что Ивайзуми не любит нытьё. Но он любит Ойкаву, а потому тихо произносит:

— Я тоже скучал.

— Тогда пойдём, — подскакивает на ноги Ойкава. — Надо найти укромное место.

Он отряхивает шорты на заднице, убирает налипшие волосы с лица и оглядывается по сторонам. Ивайзуми встаёт тяжело, кое-как сбивает песок с плеч и бёдер. Ойкава хватает его за руку и ведёт вдоль берега туда, где раскинулись высокие пальмы. 

В маленькой бухте и правда нет больше людей, есть только шум прибоя, песок и горящие глаза Ойкавы. Солёные, как море, губы Ойкавы и часто вздымающаяся грудь под ладонями Ивайзуми. 

Это очень похоже на приход. Ивайзуми наркотиков никогда не пробовал, но про эффект психотропов знает немало — он, как никак, будущий медик. Дезориентация, жажда и голод, обострённое восприятие. Сейчас у него вообще сенсорная перегрузка — всё это, да ещё и помноженное на одного живого жарко дышащего Ойкаву. 

Ивайзуми в курсе и про дофамин и вазопрессин, про стадии влюблённости и химические реакции организма. Они с Ойкавой, кажется, прошли их уже все, но стоит им увидеться, как кроет по-новому. Как в самый первый раз, когда Ойкава зажал его в раздевалке после проигрыша Карасуно, глотал злые слёзы и долго изучал лицо Ивайзуми губами. Тогда для них закончился волейбол с Сейджо, а на смену пришло что-то не менее важное.

И это важное они передают сейчас рот в рот. Все слова, которые не скажешь по видеосвязи, все те чувства, которые копились днями разлуки, затаились тоской в груди и долго ждали своего часа.

Ивайзуми лезет Ойкаве в шорты, сжимает полутвёрдый член через бельё и тянет за собой на песок. Они неловко барахтаются в попытке усесться, пока Ойкава наконец не скрещивает свои невыносимо длинные ноги у него за спиной. 

Их тела так близко друг к другу, что Ивайзуми до сих пор не может поверить, что перед глазами не картинка из его очередной фантазии. Ойкава целует его в подбородок, нетерпеливо вертит его голову, то облизывая ушную раковину, то ведя языком по шее. У него, наверное, весь рот полон песка, но в кои-то веки Ойкава не жалуется. Он, кажется, вообще не обращает внимания ни на что, кроме Ивайзуми в руках.

Сам Ивайзуми пользуется моментом, чтобы освободить их члены от белья. Он млеет от прикосновений Ойкавы, но всего этого так ничтожно мало сейчас. То что он копил месяцами, сейчас вырвалось наружу и обвило тела жарким коконом, а внутри оставило жадную бездонную пустоту.

Он обхватывает оба члена ладонью. Ойкава пульсирует в его руке так сильно, что кажется, даже лишние фрикции не нужны. Можно застыть вот так на пару мгновений, ощущая, как дрожь Ойкавы смешивается с его собственной, и ждать, пока оргазм не накроет с головой. От одной только мысли, он, кажется, готов кончить.

Ойкава отрывается от него, чтобы отдышаться. Грудь ходит ходуном, взгляд расфокусированный, совсем шальной. Он толкается в сухой кулак без остановки, и Ивайзуми едва поспевает за ним, ласкает их обоих по длине.

— Колется, — морщится Ойкава со смехом между вдохами. — Песок колется. — Он упирается в запястье Ивайзуми, отпихивает его, пережимает собственный член пальцами у основания. 

Ивайзуми хмурится: ну почему с Ойкавой никогда не бывает легко... «Хотя бы разочек», — мысленно просит он у Вселенной, — «ради разнообразия». Они ведь оба уже на пределе, неужели так сложно потерпеть пару минут? Ивайзуми бы точно не выдержал дольше. Он вытирает песок с ладоней о ткань шорт, а потом ещё раз, чтобы им больше точно ничего не помешало.

Ойкава не сводит с него взгляд, кажется, даже не моргает. Всё ещё ёрзает у него на коленях, напрашивается. Ивайзуми тянется к нему за поцелуем, одной рукой подтягивает Ойкаву за поясницу ближе — хотя куда уже ближе, между ними только на вдох места и есть, — а второй снова обхватывает оба члена под головкой. 

Ивайзуми частит, терпение сдаёт, и у него нет сил бороться с собственным телом. Ойкава наконец-то рядом с ним, обволакивает своим настырным запахом, пробивается под кожу тихими, скулящими стонами. Он так скучал, что сердце сжимается, останавливаясь на мгновение, а потом снова пускается вскачь, когда Ойкава прижимается губами ко рту.

Сперма толчками брызгает на живот, и Ивайзуми не уверен, кто из них кончил первым. Да это сейчас и неважно, Ивайзуми, если что готов, сдаться. 

Ойкава целует его без остановки, плечи его всё ещё остаточно подрагивают, а член приятной тяжестью замирает в ладони. Всё совсем так, как Ивайзуми представлял себе все последние недели. И даже лучше. С запахом моря и песком в трусах. 

— Мы, кажется, мяч забыли, — вяло тянет Ойкава, уткнувшись лбом в его грудь.

— Пойдём заберём, — так же бессильно предлагает Ивайзуми, но никто из них не думает двигаться.

— Через пять минуточек, — мямлит Ойкава, толкая его спиной на песок и укладываясь сверху всем телом.

— Договорились.


End file.
